


Tea Time

by moves_like_jaeger01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know what to tag this, M/M, basically roy and ed have tea?, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moves_like_jaeger01/pseuds/moves_like_jaeger01
Summary: Roy missed Ed, so he had his most trusted subordinate track him down.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my Twitter friends. It's short, sweet, and to the point. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

Edward kicked open the door to Mustang’s office, Lieutenant Hawkeye right behind him as he glared at the colonel. Roy smirked at the feisty blond. “Thank you for retrieving him for me, Hawkeye.”

“Of course, Colonel.” She turned on her heel and returned to her post, not far from the office door. Roy poured two cups of tea and looked up to Edward, who was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his small chest.

“Come in, Fullmetal. Pull up a chair.” Kicking the door closed behind him, Edward stomped into the room, hands in pockets, and pulled up a chair across from Roy at his desk. Dropping down recklessly into the chair, Ed threw his feet up onto Roy’s desk, nearly spilling the cup of tea that the man had poured for him.

“So what the hell do you want, Colonel?” Ed’s arms went back to their place crossed over his chest. Roy quirked an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “It’s not polite to deny tea, Ed.”

“Tell me why you had Hawkeye track me down and maybe I’ll think about drinking it.” Ed pouted.

“You and I both know I don’t plan on budging, Fullmetal.” Roy smirked over the brim of his teacup. Ed frowns as he snatches the teacup from the desk, downing it all in one mouthful, not breaking eye contact with the colonel for even a second. Roy gives a small, genuine smile at the young boy.

“I just missed you is all, Fullmetal.”

Ed startles, looking up to meet Roy’s gaze, full of absolute adoration for little blond. Blushing, he looks to the side, puffing his cheeks. “Yeah, I missed you too.” Ed mumbles.

“Huh? You’ll have to speak up, Fullmetal.”

“I said I missed you too.”

Roy smirks, putting down his teacup and folding his hands on his lap. “I’m glad you’re here, Edward.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
